The Love of Onigumo
by needlesofseether
Summary: Onigumo:Kikyou:InuYasha What the show dosent tell you about loves that could never be.
1. A Mysterios Stranger

**Note: I do not follow the anime or manga storylines. I use it as a guideline but my facts may not match up with the tv show or comics. Sorry. Is also not a Kikkyo bashing or matching her up with a saint. Just keep that in mind for the haters and the lovers.**

Prologe:

_I had my life all planed out. I would have the perfect life for a miko. Get married in a dew years, and spend my life getting old while taking care of others. It was very tempting to me. But I now could never have that perfect life. I was put in control of the Shikon no tama a few days ago. No good has come out of it as I could see. This was to be the jewel that could turn the tide of good or evil, but I as it's protect was to never use it for my own gain or even to help others. Sense the jewel was put into my protection only selfish demons and men have been killing in order to get their prize. It is now my work to stop them_

_Demons have been attacking my village mercilessly and only I could defend the villagers. If this was truly a powerful jewel then why couldn't I use it to help my village? Oh yes…I might be corrupted with the power. I know things can never go back to the care free days when I could just worry about curing sicknesses. Those days were over and as long as I was living things would never be normal for me again…_

It was early in the morning and dawn had not yet come over the hilltops of my village. I was patrolling in my miko outfit looking for demons or men trying to steal the shikon no tama. Though demons were the ones who tried to go for the jewel the most, they were easier to kill than men in my opinion. After two years it still isn't easy to kill a man.

I was letting my mind wander as I walked around the outskirts of the village. This is where the poorer of the people lived and also where the demons tended to hide. Here is where I tended to spend the most time in my rounds, besides the forest. The poor villages are tempted to hide demons seeking the jewels powers because of the money that the demons offer to pay. My mind was going over idea's that had been bothering me for some days. I was now 19 and many girls had already started a family. Other women even other priestesses would lead better lives than I could think of. Death would now always be apart of my life. My mother and father were killed from snake demons trying to get a hold of the Jewel. Now I was worried about Kaede, my little sister. Now my life was to be spent taking care of her as well. She is only 9 but still needs me to be there. Also what if something was to happen to me? Would she be next in line to protect the shikon? I could never let her be in that situation.

A crash suddenly took me from my thoughts. Looking over I saw a dark figure ontop of a villager's house. How could he do that? Houses roofs are only built to stand up to wind and rain, not support a human body. Or was it even human. It didn't seem to see me, he jumped off the roof and landed to the ground a few feet in front of me. I drew my bow and set up an arrow ready to be released when needed. Slowly I walked up to the figure now bent over looking for something on the ground.

"Stand up and state your nature." I said in a cold and monotone voice. The figure stood up but kept its back to me. This one was mocking me, and I would not put up with it.

"Turn your face to me beast." I tried again. Finally it slowly moved its body towards me and faced me. It looked like a man. He was very handsome. His hair was fairly long and had a purple kimono on over what looked like a very well tone body.

"Lady" he finally spoke. "I am no beast, please lower your arrow. I do not mean to make trouble." His voice was very calm and soothing. But knowing better I kept my bow up.

"State your purpose in my village sir." I tried again. At least I should know what he is up too. "I am only here visiting lovely priestess. Please lower your bow, I do not want to hurt you." Hurt me? Did he actually say that? I let my bow fly and also 4 more. They pinned the major parts securing him to the wall.

"Hurt me?"

"It seems I underestimated you priestess. Let me go and I shall state my nature." I hated his cocky tone. He was so sure of himself which unfortunately only attracted me to him more. I pulled another arrow and slowly walked up to him. My arrow was only an inch away from his nose.

"How about you tell me now sir."

"What do you wish to know priestess."

"Tell me what you are doing in my village why you are here and your name. Then I'll decide wither or not to let you live."

"Alright then priestess. I am a thief. I steal to live but have not stolen from your village. I came here to rest on my travels, nothing more. And my name, it is Onigumo."


	2. Temptation

Onigumo? That was an odd name. Now my decision was to be made. I could either let this thief live, or kill him right now. Both were tempting to me. The grip I had on Onigumo was getting smaller. He was beginning to give me his cocky smile that I was starting to really hate. I didn't have to put up with this non sense. Lowering my bow I turned my back and started walking away with him still pinned to the wall.

I think it shocked the boy that I was just leaving, without saying goodbye. "This won't be the last time you see me priestess." Having heard this 'threat' several times before his statement didn't bother me. Ignoring him I continued back toward the village, it was officially dawn and I had things to attend to.

Getting Onigumo out of my mind was a harder task than I originally thought. I kept thinking about his dark hair and those eyes. Praying was difficult and for a week I worked even harder to keep him out of my thoughts. It was then I realized how alone I really was. There was no one for me to confide in, or trust in. Everyone was a suspect and I had a duty that I could not leave even for a moment. This was not what I trained for. Two weeks after our meeting I thought that maybe my life could go back to its 'normal' ways. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Sister! Sister! You've received a letter." Little Kaede came running up to me one afternoon. "All this excitement over a little note?" I asked her gently, it was not like Kaede to get so worked up over a letter. Especially when I received letters all the time for various reasons, why was this one so special? She handed me the folded parchment as I set down my basket of herbs and read the contents.

Priestess Kikyou,

Meet me at tonight at the cave outside your village.

"What does it say Kikyou? Please tell me!" Kaede was getting inpatient with me, but what could I possibly tell her? "It is nothing to worry about, just business to be taken care of." I could see the disappointment in her eyes. She probably expected something a little more exciting. She turned to leave but I just had to figure something out. "Kaede why did you get so excited over this letter?" She was halfway down the steps from the temple but still looked back at me. "A man gave me the letter and said to deliver it to you with urgent importance."

"Did you see his face?" I asked

"No. His face was covered." She must have seen the disproval in my face. Instantly she ran down the stairs and caught up with the children of the village. This letter could be taken many ways. I knew it was from Onigumo. That part was easy. But what was this man after? He could know about being the protectoress of the Shikon no Tama and wants to battle for it. Or he might want to get even for embarrassing him the other day. Either way I needed to be prepared. It would still be a little bit till nighttime but there was no way I would be able to think about anything else for awhile. I decided to go into the temple and pray a little more.

Nighttime consumed the sky very slowly. Now it was my turn to act. I would like to say that I wasn't nervous or anxious to go to the cave. But then it would be a lie. I suited up and packed many arrows along with my bow. Kaede was asleep in her bed. I gave my sister a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out into the darkness.

The cave was a short walk from the outskirts of the village. It was once inhabited by several small demons. Soon they became greedy for the Shikon Jewel. Now the cave lies barren still avoided by the villagers for superstitious reasons. I was in font of this cave wondering what my next move should be. Taking in all the courage I had inside I walked into the cave.

It wasn't very dark by the mouth. I decided to stay there, if I was attacked I could have an easier escape route to higher grounds, and Onigumo will come to me if it is so important. Time passed on. It felt like forever and every now and then I just wanted to leave. Something kept me there. My stomach was telling me to run the other way but somehow I did stay.

"Welcome priestess." A deep cool voice said behind me. Instinct had me turn around to see Onigumo standing a few feet behind me. He was in a dark red kimono and stood very confidently with that cocky grin he always seemed to wear. Now that I looked he was just as old as I.

"What do you want Onigumo?" I asked after a moment. I did not come here to exchange hellos. I wanted to know a few things and he was the only one who could answer them.

"Just you Priestess. I am after nothing else." He started walking closer and closer to where I was standing. Strutting towards me somehow made me want him even more. I can't explain how the little things he did made such an impact on me. It was scary, and I knew scary. He finally was up to my face. Raising his hand trying to touch my face, I wouldn't let him touch me that easily.

Instantly I took a bow from my pack and raised it up to where his neck meets the face. The side of the arrow was digging dangerously into his flesh. "How am I to believe that? You have no idea about the power that I alone can guard." Did he honestly not know about the Shikon or was he just toying with me?

"Priestess Kikyou, You are right. I have no idea about what powers you possess or guard. I just know of you and your beauty." He brought up his hand and guided my arrow away from his face. "Let me learn more about you." Again he put his hands up to my face, but this time I let him. Gently stroking my cheeks I was about ready to slip into his mystery till I grabbed onto my senses.

"How can I let you do this? You are a thief and I am a priestess protecting a power that in the wrong hands could change the world as we know it. I won't let a day dream run my life!" I wanted my voice to come out strong and demanding, but that was a failure. I realized my limits and how weak I really was. Even if I was the one chosen to protect the Shikon no Tama, I was just a girl. And really that was it.

"You aren't as strong as you believe you are Kikyou. Why can't I be the one beside you?"

"You are a child, who knows nothing of the world, or my pain." I struggled to get out of his grasp but physically he was stronger than I.

"You know priestess. You cannot keep everyone out." With that he lowered in and kissed my lips. I wanted to reject him, I knew that I should. This would not be allowed by my superiors, but I couldn't. His kiss was deep and meaning full. My body betrayed me and tingled down to my toes. He pulled me closer and I…kissed him back putting my arms gently around his neck.

After a sweet eternity Onigumo pulled out of our kisses. He took my hand and led me deeper into the cave. I knew what was coming but at the same time I didn't. Deep into the cave 2 oil lamps burned showing a make shift room. There was a bed, table and a few necessities. Taking the hand he was holding he gently guided me in towards the bed.

He flashed me his cocky smile and I about melted. I knew what he was asking even without him having to ask. All I did was look up and nodded. He started slowly. Pushing untying my sash and I unwrapped his kimono. I felt myself pulsing in excitement. He was anxious and dominant. I loved every second. Finally we fell in to bed just my body and his. Onigumo reached for me, but I stopped him.

And blew out the neighboring light…

Note:

Do I get my cookie now?


	3. The silent dream

NOTE: Sorry if you were expecting a lemon there. Just use your imagination.

"Kikyou!" A soft voice came from the distance. "Kikyou!" It called again. It was a male's voice, but I did not recognize it. I felt a light rub on my shoulder and opened my eyes. It was Onigumo and he was with Kaede? "Wake up sleepy head!" she teased. I looked around to discover we were in a field by the temple. Sitting up from my position lying in the field, I realized what was going on.

"Onigumo what are you doing here?" Both of them looked at me in surprise. Kaede spoke first in mock anger. "Sister I'm surprised at you! Is that any way to treat your husband?" My husband! When had I married Onigumo? In fact I wasn't allowed to marry nor have relations with a man because of my duty to the jewel.

"Kaede this is impossible. I am keeper of the Shikon, I cannot marry." I tried to explain. All she did was look at me dumbfounded. "What jewel?" Onigumo looked at me "Kikyou you are just a normal priestess. Now common let's play before you have to make your rounds." With that he picked me up in his arms and ran down the hill after Kaede with me in tote.

We spent the most of the day playing and laughing. It was wonderful. No demons attacked the village and there was nothing for me to worry about. I was in the arms of Onigumo and my sister had never been so happy sense our parents left. Soon some village children came up and joined in our games. Soon Kaede left and joined in their games leaving Onigumo and I to ourselves. He took my hand and we walked around the village saying hi to the different people we encountered.

"Kikyou may I ask you something?" He asked in somewhat a hushed tone. I looked over at him obviously confused. "Of course."

"Are you happy here? With me and Kaede?"

I didn't really know how to ansewer this question. Today was the best day of my life. There was no responsibility, no demons, and I could be with Onigumo without worry. "Yes Onigumo I am very happy here. Especially here with you." He looked at me with joy in his dark eyes and took me into his arms with his cheek nestled in my hair.

"Let it be like this Kikyou. Let's stay this way forever, together." I was about to agree when I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Kikyou"

What was going on?

"Kikyou"

I gently opened my eyelids. I was laying In Onigumo's arms as he gently woke me up. It was all a dream. Onigumo looked down and pushed my hair out of my face. "Did you sleep well?" He asked softly as if I was still asleep. I snuggled deeper in his embrace. Feeling his chest against him and stealing his warmpth. "Onigumo, can we stay this way forever?" He chuckled at my question. "Now beautiful priestess," he started "we cannot do that."

"Why not?" I asked almost crushed by his answer.

"Because, You need to get back to your village. They will be wondering about you by now."

"Yes…my village."

Reluctantly I did get out of his bed, got dressed in my old tussled garments and helped Onigumo get into his.

"Kikyou come back this time next month. Promise?" He asked holding me close to him. "Why do I need to wait a month?' I asked. It seemed a little unreasonable to me. "Because I am a thief and I need to make a living for myself. And no it will be from another village than yours. Now hurry!" he said kissing my forehead. "They will be worried.


	4. Festival Of Shishi 1

The shrine festival was soon approaching our village. The festival was very important to us, especially because of the Shikon no Tama. Every year we honor the god Shishi with the shishi-mai dance while we bless the temple and set up new charms to protect our village. There are two Shishi infront of our temple one with its mouth open (Ah) to keep out bad spirits and one with his mouth close (Un) to keep in good ones. I had often wondered if there was a connection between the Shikon no Tama and the Tama charm the shishi guard. Every year I called to them for guidance and even an audience, though they never granted me one.

Everyone was busy getting ready for the celebration tonight. Streamers were hanging from every space available, and lanterns of every imaginable color are placed outside of the homes. The mood was soaking into every person in the village. Excitement was defiantly in the air. All I could do was watch as the villagers, running around getting preparations ready. But there was nothing left for me to do.

I already knew the prayers and rituals by heart. I also had my garments cleaned for the occasion. This gave me more time to wait for Onigumo's return. He was to come back tonight, and I would probably see him the tomorrow morning. A long sigh emerged as I realized that I had nothing to keep myself occupied. I stood up and made my way into the heart of the temple. Maybe some meditation and prayer could take my mind off of this long wait.

The temple had always been peaceful, that is probably why I enjoyed my job so much. Upon entering through the cloth doors into the gathering room I sensed that something just wasn't right. Anyone was allowed into this room yet the aura in the room was neither man nor beast. Somehow and for unknown reasons it was more powerful than my own. But if the creature went past the great hall into the temple of Ah Un where only priest and priestess were allowed there would be trouble.

Everything was in its place; the offering table filled with flowers and goods from the villagers was not disturbed. The simple silk drapes used for decoration were also there. It was all in its appropriate place. A pair of eyes was watching me from behind. Instinct had me ready for action without my bows or arrows at hand. Spinning around I was ready for anything, demons of the past raced through my mind as I prepared for action.

A small angelic looking pup sat in front of me. Something was not right with this scene, 'How could a puppy have a stronger aura than I?' The pup had a shaggy immaculate white coat with hair going in every direction. His eyes were amber that somewhere held a deeper knowledge, as if he knew exactly what he was doing in this temple. He let out a single bark as he let his body shake with excitement. At this point I didn't know what to think.

I knelt down in front of this creature who was still by the way smiling at me. "What is it that you want here?" I asked knowing I would probably not get a reply. Though the more I thought about it the more I was sure that this pup was unordinary. He couldn't be from the village or else his fur would be matted and dark from the earth. I tried again to somehow make sense of this situation.

"Who are you?"

He simply smiled at me, and then suddenly dashed down the main hallway into…the main temple! It could have been after the Shikon all along. I stubled and chased after the dog as fast as I could. But as soon as I made it into the entrance of the hallway, he was gone.

"Where could he of gone in 5 seconds?"

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I had a bunch of computer problems and have been writing everything out by hand! Thanks a bunch. **

**Wanna hear something ironic? I'm eating a cookie right now. Wish I had more…**


	5. A Little Visit

My worst fear immediately came to mind. 'He must have gotten into the shrine.' Running down the hallway and pushing aside the curtains I saw the immaculate dog sitting on the big red pillow used for ceremonies. I chucked thinking to myself 'It only wanted a place to sleep'. Everything else seemed to be in order. Spicy smelling incense burned on each side of the two statues of Shishi. The windows were covered with crimson cloths creating a sense of mystery with its few lit candles just enough to see the room. Walking closer to the dog an unseen barrier immediately erected itself just before I could reach him.

I touched the invisible wall running my hand over its smooth surface. 'What's happening?' "Are you doing this?" I asked the animal panicked. He turned around and glanced at my shocked stance. Infinite knowledge seemed to be reeling through his dark eyes. Ignoring me he returned to his sacrifice. Yes that's exactly what it was. Great power started flowing in the room circling around and to its ultimate goal, the dog. I didn't understand any of this, this invisible power was new to me and what did it want with that dog? I screamed as the power vibrated through the room and ripped the soul from the animal and rushed in 2 parts to the Shishi. The barrier went down and allowed me to reach the animal. Its poor little body felt cold to my touch. Holding him close as if he was a child to me.

"Kikyo!" A booming voice cried. My eyes searched for the source of the unknown voice. Unfortunately I found it. The two Shishi statues eye's glowed a crimson red and merged into one formation. It stretched out and the grey stone color washed away and transformed into an immaculate white just like the dog. The dragon dog that the priests invoked had finally come to life right in front of me. His mane flowed violently and the figure grew 2 times bigger than I.

A god had just formed in front of me. I wasn't quite sure how to handle this so I quickly bowed low by the fallen dogs in front of Shishi. He started talking to me again.

"Kikyo"

"Yes master?"

"Do you know who I am?"

I was very confused "You are Shishi, master, the almighty protector of the temple spirits and of this village. The one who I have dedicated my life too."

"Is this so?" He responded. Guess he didn't like my answer. Looking intently into my soul, I could feel him down there prying trough my mind. "Your body is here before me but your soul if far away with Onigumo." He stated sternly almost like a disappointed father. This tore at my heart, I was chosen for this position. It was my destiny, was it possible to fail at something you were meant for? "You allowed him to defile your body, one that was for someone else." Someone else! What? "I know that your burden is heavy. He was sent to lighten your load, but now this Onigumo will cause problems."

This is not going well. Onigumo and I have only known each other for a short time but I cared for him. The fates would have never allowed me to have a love; I knew that but it felt so good to have him. Now I might have to give up the man who helps me forget everything else if only for a night. I was intended for someone else? Who? This destiny thing was really starting to bother me. Realizing I was still on my knee's I dared to lift my head and gaze at the god I worshiped.

"You must purify this man and yourself." His voice grew sterner. "Onigumo is evil and will only bring violence and hate to the world if the Shikon were to be in his hands. And you." He had to wait before continuing. "You must purify the evil out of your body that he has instilled. He has been contacting demons Kikyo bargaining with them for power, corrupting his soul. I must leave you now sweet one. Protect our people."

The emmense glow started shifting around the room. I was not ready for him to go.

"Master who is this one you have sent to help me?"

But it was too late, immense power filtered from the god. He groaned in pain from the transformation back into the two statues. Before I could blink the powerful god went back into two cold stone figures. My hands turned warm and wet, it broke my trance. Looking down I saw the white dog standing on my knees happily licking my hands as if nothing happened.


End file.
